Tis The Reason
by knives4cash
Summary: Team RWBY makes a revelation whilst camping in the middle of a box canyon. Revelations and poorly-made trades ensue. [Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year!]


"Hey," she chuckles, body jiggling and aura jumping.

I'm sure she's got something clever cooking up. That would be nice, actually. With this freezing cold hitting me in the face, I'd love something hot. Yang's body can only keep so much of me warm, after all. "Yeah?" I ask, ready for her antics.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" she proposes.

"It's way too cold to be asking these kinds of questions," I answer, not answering her question. I'd huff if I weren't so cold right now. Hugging her is only keeping my front half warm. My back is freezing!

"Well, I don't have any better way to spend the time," Yang replies with a chuckle. "I mean, you and I are locked in such an intimate position, but we can't do anything because SOMEONE has a problem with that!" she finishes with a flaring outburst.

"We DON'T want to you two going at it!" Weiss shouts back for the millionth time. She's right across the room too. So loud. And we're trying to sleep.

"I gotta go with Weiss on this one, Yang," Ruby chimes in as she snuggles up with Weiss. The two should be warm enough with that massive cloak of hers. It's probably big enough for the three of us. Yang could just keep to the corner. She's the one with the body heat aura, after all.

"And besides," I add as my beloved heaves a sigh. "We're on a hard, metal surface at the bottom of a hard, metal, concrete base in the middle of a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. Our backs would be aching afterwards," I attempt to console, much to her personal amusement.

"We could make other parts ache," she chuckles.

"Like we didn't see that one coming," Weiss laments with a groan. "And don't even THINK about playing off of my sentence!" she warns.

"Or what, princess?" Yang teases. "You gonna come over here and freeze me?"

"I just might," she warns, refusing to get out of Ruby's warm cuddly blanket range. She still keeps up her cold exterior, even after all these years. But we all know she's warmed up to us. It's not like her originally cold and sophisticated exterior was suddenly changed by poor writing, after all. That would just be absurd.

"And I guess you'll freeze me with the Myrtenaster you don't HAVE any more!" Yang epicly burns. "And WHY do you not have it anymore? Because you traded it to some head-bobbing greenish-bluish guy for his energy sword that you can't even use!"

Oh, oh, it's getting too hot in here for this kind of burning. I might have to take myself out into the cold night air just to get away from the heat.

"Weiss…" Ruby trails off, astonished at the epic serving her lover just received. "You just got reduced to ashes, and then your ashes got burned to ashes."

"Oh, hush!" she stammers as her embarrassment rises like the temperature in this blue basement. "You traded Crescent Rose for that blue idiot's assault rifle!"

"But it shoots crayons!" Ruby defends, shocked that Weiss would even suggest that it was an unfair trade. "Do YOU have a weapon that shoots fun?"

"Her loins probably shoot repressed memories of unimaginable frustration with you, sister," Yang fires off, cackling as she relishes her comedic might.

I, being a faunus and thus blessed with night vision, relinquish my greatest "oooh" and watch their faces redden and sense their auras flare. Being a faunus has its perks. Granted, being a faunus can suck too, but both species have their pros and cons.

"Ruby," Weiss begins with her signature, yet false, sweetness. "This is the worst winter vacationing spot ever. From now on, I choose where we go."

"Telling us the medical dramas and hazardous risks of every biosphere on our planet is NOT how you choose a place to vacation, Weiss," I state with a knowing smirk on my face. "We elected to ignore your vote because you could only tell us what could happen, and all of them involved Ruby dying."

"Well, it's not MY fault that she's accident-prone!" Weiss responds with utmost dignity.

"I'm right here," Ruby laughs as she rubs her head against Weiss's neck. I can see her eyes in the darkness. She's staring very intently at the ice queen's collar bone region. I swear, it was the weirdest day when Yang pointed out her younger sister's fetish. "You know, I can handle myself," she points out as she places a gentle kiss upon her lover's shoulder.

"You traded your one-of-a-kind weapon for a rifle that shoots wax," Weiss deadpans.

"Don't worry, we really don't have any serial continuity," Ruby reassures her in a hushed tone.

"Wait, what?" she begins before being interrupted.

"ANYWAAAAYS!" Yang distracts. "I think we've all learned an important lesson from this!" she decides, confidence soaring.

"Never vacation in a military base that's being abandoned by the head-bobbing soldiers who used to inhabit it?" Weiss guesses.

"Never trade your material possessions for material possessions of head-bobbing soldiers who have no idea what they're doing?" Ruby asks.

"Always vacation in places with lots of people, and ensure that you can be found in the event of an emergency by updating your status on social media sites every five minutes because that's what people want from you," I confidently declare.

Yang actually… pauses. "I think my intelligence just got reduced."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Ruby exclaims, aura sparking. "We can find you a skill book to boost it back up!"

That's not how this works, but okay.

"No," Yang corrects as she releases me from her loving embrace, much to my dismay. Standing up, she strolls forward to the center of our basement. "No, we decided that we didn't want to do another winter retreat to the Schnee Estate. We decided that we wanted to go camping, to go exploring, to go somewhere no one would ever suspect we'd go."

"And now we have no food and no hope of getting back to our dorm until the sun decides to show its stupid, baby face," Weiss points out. "But I wouldn't have it any other way with you three," she admits in a heartbeat. She seems so proud of us.

"You're getting it," Yang encourages as she looks us over. "We could've sat around in comfort with the big, hot fire and the fancy food, and let's not forget the whole gift-giving thing we do. But we've given each other something better than mere materialistic items this time."

"Yeah," Ruby mutters as she pulls herself and Weiss to their feet. "We all tagged along. No one turned back. No one went home. Any one of us could have done that at any time, but we all made this journey together."

"We gave each other the reassurance, the declaration of trust, and the faith of a team," Weiss realizes as she hugs Ruby close. "We understand each other, we know each other."

"And some of us love each other," I add as I take Yang's hand in mine. "We've invested so much of our lives into this team."

"There's not much else we could give each other," Ruby observes.

"Blake could give me gang-related linguistics and shivving techniques, but hey, I'm not holding any grudges," Yan begrudgingly begrudges.  
>"It was more of a terrorist organization than a gang, but hey, I'm not correcting any mistakes," I correct.<p>

"Happy Annual Team RWBY Gives Each Other Gifts Day Because You Know What Isn't Currently Canon Day!" Weiss announces as we all embrace in a group hug! A good thing too, because it's getting REALLY cold in this blue base basement.

"I'd drink to that if we had any water!" Ruby cheers as she embraces Weiss.

"Here, here!" Yang and I applaud as we quickly share a kiss.

"Excuse me!" a man announces.

We all turn to see another one of those head-bobbing soldiers appear in the entrance of the basement. Equipped with a grey and yellow armor color scheme, he asks, head bobbing up and down, "Do any of you want to join me on a three-seasoned quest to find a bunch of idiots, capture a rogue artificial intelligence, fight the deadliest woman in the universe, and take on the scariest mute in the entire galaxy?"

Hmm. I look to my teammates. He didn't even have to ask.

"Well, girls," Yang chuckles as she cracks her knuckles. "Duty calls!" she decides as she loads her newly-traded-for shotgun.

I'd have to agree. "Let's go, girls!" I decide as I ready Gambol Shroud, because I didn't trade it away from some idiotic pop culture device. "I'd have to say that an adventure is one of the best gifts anyone can receive."

Who knows, maybe this time I won't suffer severe bodily harm.


End file.
